


Tempête de sable

by HaruCarnage



Category: Trigun
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Les années aurait du effacer de la mémoire de Kaite : Vash, mais ce dernier restait dans sa tête. Virant à l'obsession et au sentiment amoureux. Il n'était qu'un jeune adolescent perdu, maintenant il est un adulte responsable. Et pourtant il veut le revoir. C'est son souhait.





	Tempête de sable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Note : Il s'agit d'un texte écrit pour l'échange obscur. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira malgré sa fin ouverte. Dont je me réserve d'écrire une suite.

Vash méritait son surnom, la tempête. Kaite se souvient encore de cet homme, de ce grand blond toujours rieur, mais aussi sérieux. De ce personnage à la fois comique et classe. Il avait continué à suivre les gens dans le sandsteamer. Et de haut de ses douze ans à l'époque, il avait dû faire face à des adultes qui ne l'écoutait pas. Parce qu'il était qu'un enfant. À présent, il était un adulte en parfaite santé, avec quelques blessures sur son corps, mais rien de bien grave. Ça partirait avec le temps. Comme il avait espéré de cette aventure effrayante avec ce blond. Mais il avait beau se concentrer sur sa tâche, il revoyait Vash qui lui disait des bêtises.  
Le jeune homme ferma ses yeux bleus quelques instants jurant intérieurement quelques insultes contre lui-même. S'il suivait les conseils de cet homme, il devait le retrouver. Tout en ignorant ce qu'il était devenu depuis tout ce temps. Si on lui poursuivait encore pour les destructions de villes. Il en savait rien. Il ne s'était intéressé à pas grand chose à part faire fonctionner le Sandsteamer. Maintenant qu'il avait plus de temps, il y avait ce visage qui le hantait. D'accord, il marquait l'esprit Vash. Mais après huit ans, il y avait un souci. C'était à peine s'il se souvenait de ses réparations de la machine qu'il pilotait. Il en avait fait tellement aussi. C'était pour ça. L'apparition de Vash avait été unique. Laissant dans son esprit des souvenirs, mais aussi une envie grandissante de toujours avancer. D'aller au bout de ses ambitions. Maintenant qu'il était au sommet. Il n'arrivait pas à se retirer de la tête cet homme, avec ces images lui donnait envie de le revoir. Aurait-il pris des rides comme les adultes autour de lui ? Où serait-il complètement incapable de se déplacer. Il n'en savait rien. Il lâcha un soupir.

Alors qu'il arrêtait la machine, il pouvait entendre l'agitation non seulement de la ville, mais aussi des gens autour de la machine. Il sourit, avec cette arrivée, il était sûr d'avoir quelques passagers de plus. De quoi savoir payer ses hommes et les courses pour la cuisine et d'autres choses utiles quand on voyageait comme eux dans de grandes étendues désertiques. Kaite sortit de sa cabine, il croisa quelques-uns des gens qui voyageaient avec lui, mais aussi des membres de son équipage qui attendait toujours la prochaine ville pour boire de l'alcool jusqu'à en oublier leur nom. Il roula des yeux, se demandant comment il récupérait à la fin. Avait-il oublié quelqu'un ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il finissait par descendre du véhicule. Il plissa des yeux pour éviter de se brûler les rétines à cause du soleil. Il grimaçait quand il vit l'avis de recherche de Vash. L'avis de recherche depuis qu'il avait douze n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Comme si le temps n'avait aucune emprise sur cet homme. Ou que cette affiche n'avait jamais été changée. Les deux étaient possibles. Il ne voulait pas vérifié ses hypothèses. Ça lui faisait un peu mal de penser qu'il pourrait être mort.

Il était en train de négocier avec une dame quand il entendait quelque chose d'intrigant. Une rumeur comme il en avait beaucoup, il y a des années. Des murmures sur Vash. Depuis un moment, ce genre de bruit s'était éteint. Comme si la tempête humaine n'était qu'un souvenir. Un fantôme du passé. Ce n'était que des dames parlant de cet homme. Et pourtant, Kaite ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Retrouver cet homme serait quelque chose dont il aurait bien du mal à s'en remettre. Son cœur, déjà, s'emballait. Le jeune homme avait bien du mal à s'en remettre. Il respira à fond. Ses cheveux bruns masquant un peu ses pupilles bleues.

« On se reprends. »

Il avait conscience de parler tout seul. Mais l'exprimer tout haut l'aidait à retrouver la constance qu'il avait perdu en espérant. L'espoir était un sentiment fort, c'était avec lui qu'il avait appris à composer. Pourtant, il venait de succomber à sa terrible morsure. Kaite lâcha un soupir. Il devait ignorer ses rumeurs ? Son cœur disait non, mais sa raison hurlait un grand oui. Il avait du mal à composer avec cette opposition qui secouait son âme.

Kaite reprenait son travail, il approvisionnait les réserves du Sandstreamer. Il sourit à ses camarades de routes. Mais aussi aux enfants qui regardaient la machine avec fascination. Il était fier d'en être devenu le capitaine. Voyager dans ces terres hostiles n'était pas simple. Mais au moins, son véhicule pouvait aider quelques personnes peu aptes à affronter le soleil qui tapait, les nuits glaciales, mais aussi les bandits qui parfois attendaient qu'un pied tendre vienne fouler cette terre. Usant de leur avantage du savoir qu'il avait obtenu en pillant ou en traversant le désert.

Le jour commençait à décliner quand il vit quelque chose, une veste rouge qui était passée rapidement dans son champ de vision. Son coeur avait raté un battement. Il secouait sa tête. C'était sûrement à cause de la chaleur qu'il commençait à voir des choses. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'abreuver. Il aurait pu aller la prendre dans le véhicule. Mais comme nombreux de ses hommes, il voulait profiter du bar. Kaite se souvenait encore de la première fois où il était venu dans ce genre de lieu. Trop jeune pour boire quoique ce soit d'alcoolisé, le jeune garçon avait crié aux mécaniciens du Sandstreamer qu'on avait besoin d'eux. Après quelques tirages d'oreilles, l'adolescent avait réussi à ramener les gens au véhicule. Ce souvenir le fit sourire alors qu'il entrait dans l'établissement. La première chose qu'il vit, c'était lui. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il ravala sa salive.

C'était Vash qui faisait le premier pas, en le choppant par ses épaules avec son immense sourire. Il n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ses années, comme si le temps n'avait aucune prise sur lui. Il était vraiment surpris de voir cet homme, ici, depuis toutes ces années. La tempête humaine avait, bien entendu, une bière à la main et riait. C'était vraiment agréable de le revoir. Kaite se demandait si cet homme se souvenait de lui. Alors, il décidait de lui demander. Qu'avait-il à perdre de toute façon. Vash le touchait amicalement, l'encourageant à boire.

« Tu te souviens de moi Vash ?  
-Bien entendu, tu es le petit Kaite, enfin, plus si petit que ça. »

Vash riait un peu avant de frotter ses cheveux. Un geste qu'on aurait fait à un enfant. Ce qu'il n'était plus depuis quelques années.

« Toi, par contre tu ne changes pas. Sache que j'ai tenu ma promesse. Je suis devenu capitaine du Sandstreamer. J'aimerais que tu remontes à bord. Tu serais mon invité.  
-Voilà qui est sympa de ta part mon ami. Ça ne te dis vraiment rien la bière ?  
-Pas vraiment.  
-Juste un peu, tu verras, c'est super. »

Peu convaincu, il prit la chope dans ses mains, il avait déjà bu. Mais jamais assez pour perdre le nord. Il n'avait pas cet amour qu'avaient certains adultes pour l'alcool. Il sentait les premières gorgées lui piquer la gorge. Ce n'était qu'une boisson gazeuse comme tant d'autres. Il l'avalait sans trop traîner. Au moins, on ne pourrait pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas bu. Il sourit à Vash, qui toujours joyeux, faisait la fête, non seulement avec lui, mais aussi avec les autres du bar. Une ambiance joyeuse appuyée par la musique sautillante qui se jouait dans l'établissement, un chat noir qui s'amusait avec l'un ou l'autre buveur. Même Kaite y avait eu droit. Mais surtout les gestes affectifs et joueurs de la tempête humaine. Quand il sentait que la boisson lui montait à la tête. Il sortait.  
La nuit était belle, il pouvait voir les étoiles qui venaient éclairer le ciel sombre. Le vent frais secouant ses cheveux, le bruit étouffé de ce qui se passait dans le bar et le rire de Vash. Qui comme un éclair faisait sursauter Kaite. Le jeune garçon dans ce genre de moment n'avait qu'une envie. Celle de chanter. Cette chanson qu'il connaissait par cœur. Celle qui lui redonnait toujours le sourire. Un souvenir lointain qui venait apaiser ses émotions mises à nu. Sound Life était son nom. Sa voix, rendue plus grave par les années, s'accordait avec les paroles pourtant douces. IL continuait jusqu'à la fin. Soulagé, il pouvait peut-être retourner au bar pour s'amuser avec Vash. Ce dernier était là et lui souriait.

« Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu connais cette chanson ?  
-Ma mère la chantait souvent. Elle m'aide beaucoup à retrouver sa douceur l'espace de quelques instants. J'aime beaucoup, je me sens toujours mieux après l'avoir entendu, même si c'est moi qui la chante.  
-Tu es un être étrange Kaite. Mais j'apprécie de l'entendre autre part que dans mes souvenirs. Rem, celle que je considérais comme une mère la chantait souvent, elle aussi. Serait-ce elle qui te chantait aussi cette chanson ?  
-Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas clairement de ma mère. Mais je sais qu'elle aimait cette chanson et mon père avant de disparaître...  
-La vie a été bien cruelle, mais je suis content que tu aies avancé et grandis. »

Kaite rit un peu. Il savait que ces sentiments pour Vash étaient étranges. Mais ce moment avec lui lui faisait un bien fou. Il devait tenter quelque chose et au diable ce qui pourrait arriver. Il ne voulait pas vivre avec des regrets. Laisser échapper la tempête humaine sans lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait était inacceptable.

« Vash ? Je peux te poser quelques questions ?  
-Bien entendu.  
-Me vois-tu encore comme un gamin ?  
-Oui et non, je vois bien que tu as grandi.  
-Est-ce que ça te dérange que je t'aime ? Que mes sentiments pour toi au lieu de s'effacer sont devenus plus fort ? Tes mots, tes gestes ont été mes phares qui me guidaient dans la pénombre. Je comprendrai que tu ne souhaites pas de moi. Mais je te devais de te le dire... »

Un silence faisait sa place entre les deux hommes, un silence bien relatif, entre le vents, les rires et chant dans le bar. Mais surtout son cœur qui battait si fort qu'il pouvait l'entendre clairement dans ses oreilles. Il battait si vite. Comme une voiture partant à des vitesses folles. Cette situation qui durait assez de temps pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Puis il se tournait pour voir Vash. Ce dernier se grattait la nuque, un peu gêné.

« Ce que c'est compliqué. Tu n'es plus un gamin, pourtant, je ne sais pas ce que je peux ressentir pour toi... De l'affection, c'est sûr. J'ai toujours envie de te prendre dans mes bras. Te raconter des histoires, mais aussi t'écouter chanter. Tu as une voix magnifique. Je ne sais pas comment gérer l'amour. Je suis désolé. Je suis un peu stupide. »

Vash rit un peu, Kaite lâcha un soupir avant de coller ses lèvres brièvement sur la tempête humaine.

« Tu peux commencer par ce genre de choses. »

Ses joues étaient rouges, il le savait, il le sentait. Mais il avait osé et il ne regrettait rien. Il avait sauté le pas. Il n'obtiendrait peut-être rien de plus que son audace. Mais qu'importe.

« Je vois, commencer par ce genre de choses. Je veux bien tenter quelque chose. Ton histoire m'intrigue.  
-As-tu conscience dans quoi tu t'engages ?  
-Non, mais au moins je pourrais revoir du pays grâce à ta machine.  
-Profiteur. »

Vash rit avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Et ça compte ?  
-Bien entendu que ça compte. »

Apprendre ce qu'était l'amour à Vash était compliqué. Mais Kaite n'abandonnait pas. Il avait hâte de voir ce que pouvait donner cet homme amoureux. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il serait un amant des plus fougueux. Il commençait un nouveau chapitre de sa vie. Celle qu'il partageait avec la tempête humaine...


End file.
